


replacement

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [166]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Shera - Freeform, catralonnie, spop, the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I’m NOT your replacement for Adora!”





	replacement

Lonnie panted, her heart beating as she held the sword in her hand. Countless of robots were sliced up before her, and the simulation ended. The woman had a lot on her mind, and training usually helped her focus, especially when it started to ache in her muscles.

 

She let out a sigh of relief, walking towards the locker room. Now she would change and get a glass of water, and do her best to avoid…  _ her. _

 

She really needed to get her out of her mind, she was the reason she tried to distract herself in the first place. But, she had no such luck.

 

The first thing she saw as she opened the doors to the locker room, was Catra sitting on a bench, curling her tail and giving her a smug grin as she saw her.

 

“Hello Lonnie, how’s my sweetheart?”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“What? Why’s that? Cat got your tongue?”

 

Catra stood up, walked towards the woman, and playfully put her clawed fingers on her face. She leaned in for a kiss, closing her eyes, but Lonnie pushed her away.

 

“I said stop!”

 

That took the Force Captain aback.

 

“What? Why? You seemed fine before!”

 

“Well, that was before I realized you were using me!”

 

“I’m not using you! Trust me!”

 

“Yes you are! Before, you barely talked to me, and now you’re getting all romantic out of nowhere. You don’t like me, and we both know it. I tried for a while, I hoped it was me you actually liked, but no. We know who it really is.”

 

She pushed Catra further away.

 

“Lonnie…”

 

“Stop it, you’re not toying with me any longer. I’m NOT just your replacement for Adora, and I REFUSE to be! If we ever had anything, it’s gone now.”

 

She turned around and left, leaving Catra alone, tears in her eyes. She just wanted to move on, but now, she was left alone again.

 

She just wanted to be loved.


End file.
